opilionesfandomcom-20200214-history
Phalangium opilio
Phalangium opilio Linnaeus, 1758 is a widespread species of Eupnoi. It is the first species of Opiliones described. • Phalangium opilio Linnaeus 1758: 618. • Phalangium cornutum Linnaeus 1767: 1028 subjective synonym of Phalangium opilio Linnaeus, 1758 by Latreille (1798: 114), reaffirmed by Latreille (1804: 321) and many other authors, but with many subsequent inversions of precedence, see remarks below. • Cerastoma curvicornis C.L. Koch 1839c: 30 subjective synonym of Phalangium cornutum Linnaeus, 1767 by Kraepelin (1896). • Cerastoma brevicornis C.L. Koch 1839c: 30 subjective synonym of Phalangium opilio Linnaeus, 1758 by Kulczyński (1904). • Opilio molluscus L.Koch 1867b: 887 subjective synonym of Phalangium opilio Linnaeus, 1758 by Roewer (1911e: 8). • Opilio praefectus L.Koch 1867b: 888 subjective synonym of Phalangium opilio Linnaeus, 1758 by Roewer (1911e: 8). • Cerastoma tirolense L.Koch 1869: 157 subjective synonym of Phalangium opilio Linnaeus, 1758 by Roewer (1911e: 8). • Cerastoma capricorne L.Koch 1869: 158; Wajgiel 1868: 155; Wajgiel 1874: 35; Nowicki 1874: xxx subjective synonym of Phalangium opilio Linnaeus, 1758 by Roewer (1911e: 8). • Cerastoma dentatum C.L. Koch 1871: 77 subjective synonym of Phalangium opilio Linnaeus, 1758 by Roewer (1911e: 8). • Phalangium longipalpus Weed 1890: 783 subjective synonym of Phalangium opilio Linnaeus, 1758 by Roewer (1911e: 8). ........................... to do Taxonomy Original description Phalangium opilio has been described in the same page as the genus Phalangium. There were two other species included: P. caudatum and P. reniforme, today included respectively in Thelyphonida and Amblypygi. Early depictions Hahn (1835) Phalangium opilio: Hahn 1835: 67, pl. 69, figs 160a–f Hahn, C.W. (1835) Die Arachniden getreu nach der Natur abgebildet und beschrieben. 2 (6) “1834”. C. H. Zeh'schen Buchhandlung, Nürnberg, pp. 65–75, pls. LXVII–LXXII.. Hahn still followed the Linnean scheme in that he considered the female to be P. opilio and the male P. cornutum. This scheme persisted for many years. In this redescription, Hahn for the first time illustrated the species under this name. He still considered this species to be a synonym of P. parietinum and called it Mauer-Phalangium, which is a German translation of this name. Phalangium cornutum: Hahn 1835: 68, pl. 70, figs 161a–f . Hahn described and illustrated the males of P. opilio under this name, mistakenly recognizing "males" and "females" when they were all males. He also gave beautiful colored figures of structures. Synonym with inversion of precedence Phalangium cornutum: junior subjective synonym of Phalangium opilio Linnaeus, 1758 (type of Phalangium): by Latreille (1798: 114, 1802a: 377). Synonym reaffirmed by Gray (1833: 501). Synonymy disclaimed: by Meade (1855: 399–401, 404), who believed (following Herbst 1798: 12) that P. opilio Linnaeus was Phalangium parietinum De Geer, 1778, now type of Opilio. Roewer (1912c: 91, 124), among others, followed Meade. All modern authors follow Thorell (1876: 486–490), Simon (1879b: 195) and Roewer (1923: 751–752) in reaffirming the synonymy 1992: 14. Gervais (1844) considered all three species, P. opilio, P. cornutum and P. parietinum to be synonyms. Distribution “All parts of Europe, North and Central Asia, Asia Minor, North Africa and North America.” 1963. “Common Holarctic species, introduced in New Zealand.” 1978. “Cosmopolitan. Far Eastern records include Hokkaido (Suzuki, Tsurusaki, 1983), Habomai and Kuril Islands north to Matua (unpublished), Moneron. Surprisingly this species is not yet known from the mainland Russian Far East, though common in central and western Siberia (Chemeris et al. 1998).” & Marusik 2007. The word “cosmopolitan” is not accurate, as it is absent from northern Scandinavia, Greenland, Iceland, Afghanistan, Himalayas, Tropical Africa, Tropical America and Tropical Asia. A good summary of altitudinal distribution can be found in Martens (1978: 235). References Gallery - additional images File:00038 Ennenda 25-07-2015.jpg|''Phalangium opilio'' Linnaeus, 1758 male, frontal view, photographed in Ennenda - Glarus, Switzerland on 25-07-2015. Photo copyright © Salvatore Canu, used with permission. File:0006 Ennenda 05-08-2015 Phalangium opilio.jpg|''Phalangium opilio'' Linnaeus, 1758male, dorsal view, photographed in Ennenda - Glarus, Switzerland on 05-08-2015. Photo copyright © Salvatore Canu, used with permission. File:00065 Ennenda 25-07-2015.jpg|''Phalangium opilio'' Linnaeus, 1758 female, dorsal view, photographed in Ennenda - Glarus, Switzerland on 25-07-2015. Photo copyright © Salvatore Canu, used with permission. File:00066 Ennenda 25-07-2015.jpg|''Phalangium opilio'' Linnaeus, 1758 female, side view, photographed in Ennenda - Glarus, Switzerland on 25-07-2015. Photo copyright © Salvatore Canu, used with permission. Category:Genera Category:Palearctic Category:European Category:Article stubs